The Rejects' Revenge
by Mundie The Trainer
Summary: The follow up for Who is the One True Love (I would prefer reading the first one first so it makes sense) 7 years has passed now Ash and May have started their family same as Hayden and Dawn but Drew and Misty are trying to spilt the families so they can start their families with them Advanceshipping story AshxMay DawnxOC Rated T for Launguage, Violence, and Suggested Themes
1. The Years After

**Hey guys I finally made it the sequel for Who is the One True Love I know I said next week but it has been two sorry about that homework and GTA V (which I don't own Rockstars and Pokemon) mainly GTA V but anyway enjoy and please review it really helps me writing by boosting my spirits and stuff so anyway like I said eariler enjoy.**

* * *

The Years After Marriage

"Daddy! Daddy!" A small child yelled running though the halls.

"Leon slow down!" May yelled to catch her son.

"Gotcha." Ash grunted has he caught the child.

"Glad you are back honey." May said walking up to her husband.

"Glad to be back so many trainers wanted to fight." Ash said as he put his son down.

_Ding Dong_

"Who could that be Mommy?" Leon asked.

"I don't know Ash can you get the door?" May asked

"Yes." Ash answered and headed to the door.

Ash then opened the door to see Dawn, Hayden and a small little girl hiding behind Dawn's legs at the door.

"Why hello didn't know that you guys were coming" May greeted

"Well we are not staying long we just wanted to say Isabella is having her 5th birthday party this Saturday and just thought you would like to come." Dawn said

"We would love to join you guys can stay if you want to talk has Leon and Isabella can play" Ash asked

"Sure we got nothing better to do they can play." Hayden answered has the family walked in

"Hey Isabella do you want to go play some Mario Kart?" Leon asked looking happy to see Isabella.

"Sure Leon." Isabella answered has they walked to his room.

**In the Living Room**

"So how have you guys been?" May asked has she put some coffee cups on the table.

"Great Hayden is now going to be part of the Elite Four here in Kanto and I just got promoted to Head Judge in the Contest Hall." Dawn answered.

"That's great hopefully soon we can work together soon Dawn." May said with joy

"So you are going to join the Elite Four now who's place are you taking Hayden." Ash asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Bruno he asked me in the Gym earlier today he was leaving for Johto to become a Pokemon Expert on Fighting type pokemon so I took his place." Hayden answered

"So who will take your spot in Viridian City?" May asked

"My backup Gym Leader and friend Tim he takes over for me when I am sick or something I thought it was only far" Hayden answered

"Well I think it is great that you were kind enough to give him your old position." Dawn said giving him a hug.

"So how do you like being the Head Judge at the Kanto Contest Hall Dawn?" Ash asked

"Great but I hate choosing the winner if there is tie it makes me feel bad." Dawn answered looking a little disappointed

"Well it has its hard times." May said

_Ding Dong_

"Who could that be now?" Ash wondered and looking annoyed.

Ash opened the door to show an old man in a tux holding a small letter in his hands

"Are you Mr. Ketchum?" The Old Man asked.

"Yes who are you?" Ash asked.

"That's not important but this is for you it is a letter from the Pokemon Battle Federation." The Old Man answered and handed him the letter.

"Thanks." Ash said has he took the letter

"Oh if it is not a problem can you give directions to one of your Elite Four members named Hayden?" The Old Man asked.

"Why not I just walk up there instead and make your day a little easier sir." Hayden said has he got up from hearing that.

"That would be great here you go sir." The Old Man said has he gave him a letter has well but in a different color.

"Thank you for your time." The Old Man said and closed the door.

"What is it guys?" May asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Dawn asked.

Ash and Hayden opened their letters and the notes inside with surprise looks on their faces which made the girls looked confused.

"What is it guys?" May asked to break the silence in the room.

"They are having The Official Pokemon Master Tournament in Kanto!" Ash shouted in excitement.

"All Champions and Elite Four members are already into the tournament as well!" Hayden shouted as well.

"That's great what does it say about guests?" Dawn asked.

"It says Champions can bring all family is allowed and 4 friends are allowed as for Elite Four members the same except for 2 friends instead." Ash answered

"Weird mine says I can bring 4 maybe that is why it is a different color." Hayden said

"Could be." Dawn said.

"Yes I won!" Isabella shouted from Leon's room.

"Best two out of three." Leon said to her.

"You're on." Isabella replied.

**Somewhere in Kanto**

"So it is official all members of the Elite Four of Kanto will be entering the Pokemon Master Tournament as well as the Champion Ash Kectchum that is all for your news at 6 goodnight." The News Woman announced.

"That bastard!" A green haired man shouted has he threw his bottle of whiskey to the wall which shattered into pieces.

"That Ass Ketchcum stole my woman and it is his entire fault!" The man continued.

"Look at yourself Drew you could have had it all." Drew said trying to claim down.

"Where's that phone I need to make a call." Drew asked even though no one was in his apartment.

**Cerulean Gym**

"_Time to close up shop once again_." Misty thought to herself as she locked the door.

"Just wished Hayden could still be a gym leader and be with me instead of that Dawn." Misty grunted.

Every day when Hayden married Dawn Misty hated her best friend she was still in love with Hayden after all these years.

"Are still in love Hayden after all these years Mist?" Daisy asked from behind.

"You know I can't lie of course I still love him." Misty answered honestly.

"Mist you need to let him go he has a wife now for seven years now and most likely has a child or two now." Daisy yelled trying make Misty realize she is right.

"No I can make him love me Daisy I will show you" Misty shouted and ran off.

"Damnit Misty come back." Daisy yelled but Misty just continued to run off into Cerulean City.

* * *

**So there you go I hope you enjoy and please review see you later**

**-Mundie**


	2. The Days Before the Tournament

**Hey guys here is the second chapter for The Rejects' Revenage and a shot to Ultratron562 for being the first reviewer of this story and yes it will be getting more interesting so hang on tight.**

* * *

**The Tournament Entries**

"Champion Ketchum right?" A Worker asked at the hotel entrance.

"Yes why do you need to know?" Ash asked to the worker.

"Just saying all Champions and Elite Four members get everything free during their stay here at Poketel Villas sir." The Worker answered

"Oh that neat thank you sir." Ash said has he turned to May.

"May if you can grab Leon I will get the suitcases ok?" Ash asked.

"Sure honey." May answered has she got out of the car to get Leon.

The two got out of their rental car and grabbed their luggage and Leon then walked into the hotel to get their room.

"Hello oh Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum we already have a Suite ready for you and your friends and family." The Worker said has she given them their key card.

"Follow me please." She continued on has she walked them to their villa.

**Hotel Entrance**

"Here we are Dawn." Hayden said has he stopped at the hotel.

Turns out Dawn fell asleep during the car trip same as Isabella.

"Dawn you need to wake up." Hayden whispered and gently pushed her.

"Dawn come on you need to wake up dear." Hayden said and pushed her a little harder.

This woke her up quickly and scared her which lead her to punch Hayden in the lower throat.

"Gah!" Hayden coughed and lead forward and hit the steering wheel that honked the horn that woke up Isabella.

"Hayden I am sorry I didn't mean to." Dawn apologized.

"Its fine just get Isabella while I get are things." Hayden said still trying to catch his breath.

"Alright I will be right their Izzy." Dawn told her daughter.

"_Great now I have a nickname._" Isabella thought to herself.

The two got their things and Isabella and headed to the front door till they were stopped by a news lady stopped them with a mic in her hand.

"Hayden we need to ask you some questions." The News Lady yelled has she ran towards to his family.

"Damnit." Hayden grunted.

"How do you feel joining the Elite Four just in time of entering tournament?" The News Lady asked.

"Uh I don't know it wasn't planned now please go I need to get my family to their room." Hayden answered not looking happy.

"Oh your family we are sorry…wait Dawn Head Judge of the Kanto Contest Hall you are the wife of Hayden?" The News Lady asked putting the mic in front of Dawn."

"Yes can we please just go inside you are scaring our daughter miss." Dawn answered looking pissed and holding her daughter tight.

"A daughter? You camera guy get that focused on that little girl now!" The News Lady ordered.

"The hell you will get out of our way!" Hayden yelled has he pushed the camera guy the shoved Dawn and Isabella through the front door of the hotel.

The News Lady was distracted by the camera guy and at that moment Hayden ran in as well without the news people noticing that he went into the hotel.

"Arceus you think Ash would be getting all that attention." Hayden said looking tired.

"I know at least you don't have fangirls right?" Dawn asked.

"Wait did you say fangirls? Where are they? Hide me" Hayden answered and looking in all directions like he is having a war flashback.

"They can't be that bad." Dawn laughed.

"They are just as worst as your fanboys." Hayden grunted.

"Wait fanboys where hide me." Dawn cried and grabbed Hayden's arm in horror.

"Let's just go get are room now." Hayden said has he walked to the front desk.

"Room for Elite Four member Hayden." Hayden told to the orange haired worker.

"Yes sir but I need to something real quickly first." They orange hair lady told him.

"Ok what is –" Hayden was caught by surprised when the lady grabbed him and kissed on the lips but it was short when Hayden pushed her away.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Hayden shouted at the lady.

The shout caught Dawn's attention and decided to walk the front desk to see Hayden shouting at a orange haired lady who looks familiar.

"MY ARCEUS MISTY WHY ARE YOU HERE!" Hayden shouted at Misty and spitting to get that taste out of that kiss out of his mouth.

"It couldn't be that bad Hayden." Misty grunted in anger.

"What's going on here?" Dawn asked.

"Just discussing when Hayden is going to divorce you make me his new wife." Misty answered.

"No Misty I love Dawn so go." Hayden grunted at Misty and got close to her face which was a bad idea because Misty lead in and kissed Hayden on the lips in front of Dawn and Isabella till Dawn pushed Misty away.

"Get the hell away from me and my family alone before I -" Dawn stopped talking because she remembered her child is in the lobby.

"Hayden we are leaving please grab are daughter and I will get are room key and leave this thirsty whore." Dawn said has she walked to another worker for the room key.

"You don't ever repeat what your mom just said you got that missy." Hayden told his daughter.

"Yes daddy." Isabella replied has Hayden picked her up and walked to desk to Dawn.

**In the Orange Islands**

"So you are Drew I assume." A man said wearing a tux.

"Yes are you Mr. J?" Drew asked while taking a sip of scotch.

"Yes you came here for your order right?" Mr. J asked.

"Yes and it needs to be quick I need to get to the Pokemon Master Tournament quickly." Drew answered.

"Of course here." Mr. J told him and handed Drew a small box.

"Thank you for your time." Drew thanked and got up from the table and threw Mr. J a couple of hundred pokecredits.

"Thanks for your business Mr. Hayden." Mr. J said.

"Its LaRosa now." Drew said before walking way to his car and driving off.

* * *

**So there you guys go werid right what did Drew buy and What will Misty try next fine out next time**

**-Mundie**


	3. Misty's Plan Part 2

**Hey guys here is the third chapter and if you are wondering why this is part 2 of her plan it is that her first part was what happened in the second chapter but anyway sorry for the wait homework got in the way sorry and it could have been uploaded early if I wasn't playing Pokemon X and the shout outs go to IchigoHatke who helped with the scene towards the end and sweetlittlebluerose for the support as well as you Pokemon Trainer Sven**

* * *

**Misty's Plan Part 2**

**Hayden's and Dawn's Room**

"Hayden it's time to wake up." Dawn whispered and pushed Hayden slightly.

"_Yes I love doing this._" Dawn thought to herself with a smirk on her face.

Dawn got out of the bed and went to Hayden's side and stepped back a little and then ran towards the jumping on Hayden waking him instantly accidently knocking heads together.

"Ow. Eh Dawn." Hayden moaned as he holded his head.

"Sorry Mundie I didn't know we were going to hit heads." Dawn said holding her head has well.

"Can you go and get Isabella while I get dressed?" Hayden asked for known reasons.

"Yes but don't take too long. Oh I have something to tell you before you do." Dawn said.

"Ok shoot." Hayden told her.

"I was just wondering if we could go out to eat just me and you?" Dawn asked

"I can now can you please get off of me now." Hayden asked.

"Oh yes sorry." Dawn answered has she got off of Hayden and went to Isabella's room.

"_Now to get dressed_." Hayden thought has he walked to his closet.

**Ash's and May's Room**

"Pikachu (Wake Up)" Pikachu moaned at a sleeping Ash.

"Pika Pikachu (I'm Hungry)." The Pokemon whined and holding his stomach.

"Pika pi (Come on)." He grunted and started to pushing Ash who didn't budged.

"Pika pichu (That's it)." Pikachu grunted has he used Iron Tail on Ash's leg hard.

"OW PIKACHU WHAT THE HELL!" Ash shouted at the little yellow mouse that was laughing at Ash's mood.

"Ash be quiet Leon might still be sleeping." May said has tried to claim him down.

"Sorry it's just that Pikachu just hit me with an iron tail hard." Ash grunted in pain and was holding his leg.

"Well go get Leon and I will feed Pikachu and get dressed." May told Ash has she got up and head to the bag of Pokemon Food the hotel provided to the Champions and the many Elite Four members staying here.

"Ok I go get him." Ash answered has he got out of the bed and headed to Leon's Room of the villa.

"Ok Pikachu let's feed you so I can get dressed." May smiled to the little yellow pokemon.

"Pika! (Yay!)" Pikachu cheered has he started jumping in joy.

"Jeez you are Ash's." May joked has she made the Pokemon a bowl of food and gave it to him to eat.

**Bakery**

"One Almond Roll please." Misty asked the baker

"Sure miss." The Baker answered has he when to the display case and grabbed the baked good and handed her the roll.

"Need anything else?" He asked.

"No thank you." Misty replied.

"Ok have a nice day miss." He replied.

"You as well." Misty said has she walked away.

**Lobby**

"Hey guys." Hayden yelled to get Ash's and May's attention.

"Hey Hayden." Ash greeted.

"Hello." May greeted has well.

"Hey sorry about this being short notice I kind of need you to watch Isabella. Dawn wants to go out to dinner with me just me and if you say no we will understand?" Hayden asked looking a little worried.

"It's no problem just promise that you do the same if me and May if we need to head out without Leon." Ash answered.

"Seems fair I will talk to you guys later I am going to go get Dawn something for a surprise." Hayden replied and headed out the hotel.

**Plaza**

"Jewelry Store? Jewelry Store?...There it is." Hayden said to himself has he found it on the map.

Hayden walked a couple of blocks till he saw an alley and with a lady lying down.

"_My Arceus._" Hayden thought to himself has he ran down the alley to the woman.

When Hayden finally got to the woman he saw that it was Misty and in her hand was an almond roll with a bite taken out of it.

"Oh no her nut allergy she must of thought those were artificial ones." Hayden grunted has he searched for her allergy shot."

"_Here it is_." Hayden thought has he quickly opened it and gave Misty her shot (even though Hayden didn't realize that the needle was removed and it was filled with water.)

"My Arceus! Hayden? You saved me." Misty lied.

"No problem you were most likely going to die –" Hayden got interrupted when Misty got up grabbed and pushed him to a wall.

"Misty what the hell are you doing!" Hayden yelled has he tried to get free but his jacket was caught on something and he couldn't to his zipper.

"Convince you to marry me now grab one us these!" Misty grunted and grabbed one of Hayden's hand and brought it close to her but Hayden got his hand lose and unzipped his jacket and tried to run away but Misty tripped him causing him to fall to the ground.

"Damnit!" Hayden grunted in pain when he fell on a glass bottle.

"No! You are not leaving me again." Misty shouted has she got to the ground and started to crawl on top of Hayden.

"Misty get off of me you desperate whore!" Hayden yelled trying to get up but his left leg had glass in the shin area.

"I have been wanting to do this for a long time." Misty said with a weird look.

"Misty what are you doing?" Hayden asked with a worried look

"This!" Misty squealed has she put her hand now Hayden's "under the belt area" and squeezed.

"Gah!" Hayden screamed and with all his might pushed Misty off of him and ran away leaving Misty behind.

"_I want more._" Misty thought to herself has she got up and walked away.

* * *

**Ok there you go it's getting a little steamy now but anyway thanks for reading and be sure to R&R and check out IchigoHatake, sweetlittlebluerose, and Pokemon Trainer Sven bye**

**-Mundie**


	4. Drew's Return

**Welcome back guys this chapter is short do to school and stuff but you will enjoy and remeber to R&R enjoy**

* * *

Drew's Return

"One room please." A man in a yellow polo with a red prim ordered at the woman at the front desk.

"Of course Flint you have room 244 next to Unova Elite Four member Marshel and Hoenn Elite Four member Drake.

"Thank you." Flint replied and took the room key and headed up there.

When he finally got into the room he pressed and small black button his wristband and turned into Drew (because it was Drew :0)

"_Ok now how to get some DNA from Ash_." Drew thought to himself

"I know, I can use my charm on one of his many fangirls. Drew continued.

**Hayden's and Dawn's room**

Dawn was getting her final touches done for her little date night with Hayden till their was a knock on the door.

"Coming." Dawn yelled has she walked towards the door to open and see Hayden covered in scratches and some glass in his left knee.

"My Arceus Hayden what happened to you were you mugged?" Dawn gasped.

"More like Misty being a desperate bitch! Hayden yelled has he slammed the door closed and went to the bathroom.

"What did she do to you?" Dawn asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Hayden grunted while he cleaned his face.

"Oh come on I am your wife and remember we said we would not keep secrets from each other." Dawn yelled at him.

"She grabbed my, you know." Hayden mumbled has he pointed to his crotch area.

"SHE DID WHAT?!" Dawn yelled to the top lungs.

"Look I know you want to rip her head off now but lets just go to are night out I will take a quick shower and put something more formal on then we can go. Hayden said quietly trying to claim her down.

"Yes I would like that just let me go punch the pillow till you are done." Dawn whispered.

"Of course now I won't take too long." Hayden answered has he went to grab his suitcase and went to the bathroom.

"Mommy what does bitch mean?" Isabella asked to her mother that was about to punch the pillow.

"Eh a female dog like pokemon." Dawn answered to her daughter.

"Like daddy's mom and dad's Houndour and Elecrike? Isabella asked.

"Yes exactly now go grab your PJs and your stuffed Buneary in case we stay too late ok Izzy." Dawn ordered her daughter.

"Oh course mommy." Isabella said has she ran to her room.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah." Dawn remembered then start punching the pillow.

**20 minutes later**

"Dawn I am ready lets go to May's and Ash's room and drop Isabella off." Hayden yelled at Dawn in the other bedroom.

"Ok Izzy come on let's go see Leon. Dawn replied has she picked up Isabella and headed to the door.

"Here I can take her Dawn." Hayden said has he reached his arms out grabbed Isabella.

"Ok thanks doll." Dawn replied has she gave Isabella to Hayden and walked out he room.

"Jeez I hate that she calls me that." Hayden grunted.

"I feel the same with Izzy." Isabella agreed.

"Ok let's now drop you off to Uncle Ash and Aunt May's now." He said has he left the room with Isabella in his arms and kicked the door closed behind them.

**Couple of Minutes Later**

"We won't be back till eleven if not a eleven thirty so don't be worried." Dawn said to May at the door.

"Ok that will do but I have one thing are you going to tell him at the dinner or after?" May asked with a smirk.

"During dinner then surprise Isabella later if he agrees." Dawn answered with a giggle.

"Ok Ash and I are hoping he will say yes." May replied with a giggle as well.

"Ok Hayden we can go now." Dawn yelled has she ran to him.

**At the restaurant**

"Hello welcome to Luvdisc's Cave do you have a reservation?" The Hostess asked to the two.

"No but I have this card." Hayden answered has he pulled out Elite Four member card to the Hostess.

"Oh I understand follow me please." She said has grabbed two menus and lead Hayden and Dawn to a wall and knocked on it opening up it up and lead them to a small table with two chairs where they sat and ordered.

"Uh, Hayden I need to ask you something?" Dawn asked looking kind of concerned.

"Sure anything dear." Hayden answered to her looking confused.

"I-I wa-want another c-ch-child." Dawn said with stutter leaving Hayden stunned.

* * *

**So about that cliffhanger so sorry about the LONG wait but of course school gets in the way and can't do anything about that so please R&R and thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed**

**- Mundie**


End file.
